


A S I A   O N E S H O T S

by luiMBQ



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiMBQ/pseuds/luiMBQ
Summary: Un libro que recopila one-shots, los cuales tienen como protagonistas a los países asiáticos.
Kudos: 1





	1. Esperanza [Corea del Norte/Sur]

**Author's Note:**

> En esta historia se presenta la versión propia del autor de la obra sobre los países humanizados, es decir, no Hetalia, no CountryHumans.
> 
> La historia se ha hecho con el fin de entretener, no se pretende ofender a ninguna cultura, religión, ideología o nación.

La noche era gélida, para su suerte él tenía varios abrigos en su armario, por lo cual el clima no era problema para él, pero lo más probable es quien si sería víctima del ambiente sería su hermano, fue por eso que llevaba un abrigo extra en manos para regalárselo a su querido gemelo. Mientras más avanzaba, las luces iban disminuyendo; una sensación de peligro constante se encontraba en aumento. Era peligroso pasar por ahí, una misión suicida; él estaba consciente de los riesgos y aun así los tomaría. Finalmente llegó al punto de encuentro; no había nadie. Suspiró con pesadez mientras se sentaba en el suelo; su vista atenta al frente esperando ver a una silueta familiar, deseando no encontrarse cara a cara con un soldado, y teniendo la esperanza de que ésta noche sería más tranquila que la última vez que había estado en ese lugar.

—¿Sur?— escuchó a la lejanía.

—¿Norte?— respondió al llamado mientras se ponía de pie. Podía divisar una silueta acercándose.

—Que bueno que ya estás aquí— el norcoreano hizo acto de presencia. Se abrazaba a sí mismo y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Tenía demasiado frío.

Ambos hermanos quedaron frente a frente, solo siendo separados por una línea similar a un camino, hecha de concreto. Ninguno se atrevía a poner un pie ahí.

El surcoreano mostró preocupación, extendió ambos brazos para ofrecerle el abrigo a su gemelo a la par que decía: 《te he traído un regalo》Con cierta desconfianza, el norcoreano decidió aceptar el regalo diciendo 《solo lo acepto porque hace demasiado frío》; Sur soltó una pequeña risa sabiendo que esa era la forma que tenía su hermano para decir "gracias".

Justo cuando Corea del Norte se puso el abrigo, la calidez inundo su cuerpo, sintiéndose de cierta manera protegido. Además, aquella prenda tenía un olor muy característico, el aroma era el perfume que siempre solía usar el surcoreano.

—Así que, ¿cómo han ido las cosas?— preguntó el coreano del sur mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el suelo.

—Como la mierda, y no parecen mejorar. Nada parece mejorar— respondió, imitando la acción de su gemelo al sentarse— Juro que algún día todo esto me hará perder la cabeza.

—Oh Norte, no seas tan pesimista, yo sé que eres muy fuerte y centrado en tus objetivos; no serías alguien que perdería la cabeza.

—Vamos, entre tú y yo sabemos que soy el más impulso, por ende soy el más propenso a perder la cabeza.

—Quizá tengas razón, pero, igual existe la posibilidad de que, en lugar de que pierdas la cabeza, puedas mejorar, que tú situación pueda mejorar.

—Oh Sur, eres tan soñador que hasta me causas ternura- soltó una risa burlona- ¿Por qué siempre insistes en que debo de tener falsas esperanzas?

—No son falsas esperanzas, yo sé que algún día la situación de ambos mejorará y podremos estar juntos como debería ser.

—¿En verdad sigues pensando en la reunificación?

Con una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, Corea del Sur asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Me sorprende tu ingenuidad, Sur.

—No es ingenuidad, es esperanza, vamos, hace mucho tiempo Alemania estaba divido pero logró reunificarse, ¿qué te hace pensar que nosotros no podemos lograr lo mismo?

Corea del Norte suspiró pesadamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Nuevamente su querido hermano comenzaría a tener esas ideas de que no debían rendirse, de que debían tener esperanza, que la reunificación llegaría.

—Solo piénsalo, llevamos tanto tiempo separados que ya comienzan a haber diferencias lingüísticas en el coreano que tú hablas y el que yo hablo— dio una pequeña pausa— además, tus ciudadanos quieren cada vez menos la reunificación, los lazos familiares se están perdiendo, y cada uno de nuestros gobiernos van por rumbos completamente diferentes.

Los ojos del surcoreano comenzaron a expulsar pequeñas lágrimas. Odiaba que su hermano tuviera siempre una imagen pesimista de todo, pero, tampoco podía culparlo, ha vivido en una dictadura por mucho tiempo, es normal que haya perdido la esperanza.

De repente, unas luces iluminaron a ambos. 《¡Alto allí!》escucharon; eso significaba problemas, seguramente los estaban confundiendo con inmigrantes otra vez.  
Ambos se pusieron de pie, levantando sus manos en señal de rendición. No sentía miedo en realidad, solo frustración por no poder hablar más tiempo. Sabían que cuando sus respectivas patrullas fronterizas los agarran se darían cuenta de quienes son y éste hecho sería reportado a sus jefes; demonios, se llevarían un buen regaño.

—Norte, solo quiero decirte que deberías ser más optimista, entiendo que en tu panorama no veas la luz al final del túnel, pero, si lo intentas ya no verás la vida de manera tan oscura.

—Sur, deja de ser tan iluso. Está bien que quieras ser positivo, pero, no todo en ésta vida está lleno de colores vivos y brillantes; deberías de poner los pies sobre la tierra.

A ambos los agarraron y esposaron.

Voltearon para verse una última vez antes de que fueran separados por un largo tiempo.


	2. Café [Catar - Turquía]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El catarí desea invitar al turco a que tomen un café, pues solo quiere estar más cerca del mayor para poder admirarlo.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, le parecía simplemente increíble la facilidad con la que el turco estaba exponiendo distintos temas que tenían que ver con quien-sabe-que (no prestaba mucha atención al significado de su discurso, solo amaba la forma en que el mayor se expresaba). Hace tiempo que había comenzado a ser así, sentir impresión por cada cosa que ese turco-otomano hiciera, sin importar que estuviera bien o mal. Ese sentimiento de admiración excesiva era nuevo para él, no lograba comprender por qué se sentía de ese modo o porqué repentinamente se veía en la necesidad de tener en un pedestal al turco.

—Y con eso concluyo los problemas que ésta situación ha generado a mi territorio y a mis ciudadanos— finalizó su discurso Turquía, tomando asiento nuevamente.

De esa manera, el catarí salió de su pequeño trance; parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver por completo a la realidad.  
Por lo que tenía entendido, solo fueron cinco minutos los que estuvo escuchando al turco, empero, él lo había sentido como segundos, quizá fue porque deseaba escucharlo por más tiempo, por toda la vida si es que era posible.

La reunión terminó, por fin podrían retirarse de esa molesta sala.  
El pequeño catarí se apresuró a guardar todas sus cosas para correr en dirección hacia el turco; el día de hoy tenía pensado invitarlo a tomar un café, necesitaba pasar tiempo con él solo para satisfacer esa necesidad de observar cada detalle del otomano.

—Señor Turquía.

—Catar, ¿qué pasa, pequeño?— el mayor le sonríe de forma amigable.

—¿Tiene algo que hacer ésta tarde?

—Déjame recordar— se quedó unos cuantos segundos pensando— No, el resto de la tarde ya la tengo libre.

—¡Grandioso!— una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del pequeño, dejando ver sus característicos colmillos similares a los de una cobra— Me gustaría invitarlo a tomar un café, hace tiempo que no platicamos ¿sabe? Y yo extraño esas pláticas, tengo mucho que contarle.

Turquía dice 《aceptó tu invitación》, sin duda esa actitud cercana a algo infantil que posee el catarí le causa ternura. Además, teniendo la tarde libre ¿por qué no aprovecharla para charla un poco con uno de esos pocos que le agradan? Los ojos del menor parecieran adquirir un mayor brillo, sin duda que haya aceptado su invitación lo hace sentirse excesivamente feliz.  
Tomó la mano del turco para llevárselo de ahí; el mayor rio por eso, le causaba gracia y ternura como el de menor estatura insistía en que todo fuese rápido.

Catar llevaba a rastras al mayor. Cuando salieron del edificio tuvieron que ir a un paso más calmado debido a que las calles estaban repletas de gente. El árabe buscaba con la mirada alguna cafetería cercana, 《para la próxima deberé investigar mejor la ubicación de los lugares》, se dice así mismo en su mente a manera de regaño-recordatorio.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos ahí?— el turco detiene su pasó para señalar una pequeña cafetería en la calle de enfrente la cual no parece tener muchos clientes en ese momento.

—Me parece bien— responde.

Ambos esperan a que el semáforo se ponga en rojo para cruzar la calle y llegar a su destino. Cuando entran al establecimiento se sueltan las manos y pasan a sentarse en una de las mesas vacías que quedan casi al fondo. Cada uno toma una de las cartas que hay en la mesa para ver que debían pedir. El catarí finge estar leyendo, pues en realidad solo está esperando a saber que ordenará el turco para que él ordene lo mismo.

Un empleado se acerca para tomar su orden.

—Té, por favor— menciona Turquía.

—También té, por favor— dice Catar, no muy convencido de su elección (el té le recuerda mucho a sus hermanos, y eso le provoca escalofríos)

El empleado se retira, dejando nuevamente a los otros dos solos.

—Y bueno, ¿qué cuentas de nuevo? ¿Tus hermanos han vuelto a molestarte?— comienza a hablar el mayor.

—Bueno, las cosas ya se han ido relajando un poco, mis hermanos están más ocupados en otros asuntos, así que creo que no le están dando prioridad a cosas que tienen que ver conmigo— responde.

—Me alegra saber que molestan menos, aunque también me desanima porqué yo quería tener una excusa para golpear al idiota de tu hermano Arabia Saudí— una sonrisa burlona es lo que muestra su rostro.

Catar ríe al imaginar la escena.

—Pero, ¿de verdad se atrevería a golpear a mi hermano?

—Por supuesto, porqué se lo merece, alguien tiene que ponerlo en su lugar. Es una lástima que nadie tenga una excusa lo suficientemente válida como para darle la golpiza que merece.

—Vaya, creo que le tiene un gran rencor.

—No es rencor, es solo que, me molesta que se crea el dueño de la región, que se crea mejor que el resto de nosotros, y que crea que puede amenazar a cualquiera— dio una pequeña pausa para calmarse— Es por eso que yo prometí defenderte, para que él dejará de creer que tenía poder sobre los demás.

Las mejillas del menor se ruborizan un poco, su corazón acelera el latido, y nuevamente vuelve a ver al turco como un ser bello, como el ser más bello que pueda existir en este mundo. Claro, eso era lo que le hacía sentir aquellas emociones con respecto al otomano. Ese saber de qué Turquía pondría las manos sobre el fuego con tal de que él estuviese a salvo fue lo que hizo que se interesará por él.

—Sabes bien que te lo prometí, él no te tocará ni un solo pelo, así que, puedes estar tranquilo— sonríe el mayor.

—S-sí— tartamudea un poco, sigue metido en ese trance donde no puede dejar de admirar cada centímetro de su acompañante- G-gracias, en verdad.

—Siempre estarás a salvo conmigo.

La sonrisa del turco es lo más bello que puede haber visto (o al menos así lo piensa él). Queda completamente perdido en esos profundos ojos grises que posee el mayor, son bellos, para el catarí son bastante bellos.  
Desearía poder decirle lo que piensa, decirle cuan bello le parece, empero, concluye que lo mejor sea callar esos pensamientos y dejarlo solo para sí mismo, pues no quisiera perder la confianza y amistad que el turco le ofreció.


End file.
